Closure
by ashling-chan
Summary: Chapter 4 has arrived! Saya awakes early to find so many things have gone wrong. She must find a way to fix things before it's too late. Can Rikus voice hold the answers she seeks? Post Series... contains spoilers. SayaxHaji
1. Wake

* * *

Authors note:

Post series...will contain series spoilers...lots...

This story will be longish, slightly dark and eventually mushy... well maybe, if you are good boys and girls...wink

Thanks to all who reviewed "Baking Memories" (Saya/Haji fluff)... please keep them coming...go Read and Review if you haven't already...

* * *

**Closure **

**by Ashling-chan**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Wake**

* * *

It was the dark night of a new moon. Her hollow footsteps padded methodically at a slow drudging pace along the frosted aschfault. 

Her bloodshot eyes were glazed and lifeless as she walked along in her zombied state. Step by step, pace by unsteady pace she slowly headed towards oblivion unseen in the dull, foggy blackness of the moonless night.

Her cold aching body gave off little heat. What warmth remanded leaked away steadily from her unclothed form with every passing moment. But this did not bother her. In fact it was not so much as a fleeting thought. No, there was no room for such trivial things within her tormented mind's eye.

Flashes of past sins and unbridled fear flooded all her senses. Fragments of harsh memories and illusions of madness spilt out between the thick chunks of blank consciousness.

Unholy images fired rapidly though her head like an unstoppable slide show of horrors. She didn't dare look down at herself. She could feel the sticky, slick liquid she was covered in drip down her body's length. Trickling though her hair it rolled across her shoulders along her arms and off her pale, frail fingertips. Her inhuman ears clearly noted every drop as the substance fell away from her leaving a dark oozing trail laagering behind her steps.

Tiny fragments of a short, happy existence briefly pushed their way to the forefront of her mind. Was it a memory? A dream? Or just a small, pitiful splinter of hope that should have died long ago but somehow clung to the corners of her being crying out not to be dismissed and forgotten so carelessly.

_'Sister?'_ She thought. Her heart pounded involuntarily. Those electric blue eyes still haunted her. Fear, pain, sadness and rage filled her. 'Why did this have to be?' She screamed inside her mind. Over and over again she relived the nightmare of her finally battle with Diva.

She lurched forward into the empty night air, stumbling and swaying with her now limited strength. 'Why won't those eyes stop mocking me?' She tried to push it from her mind; to end her pain by extinguishing the flame in those taunting orbs. But she couldn't kill the memories of a dead queen; the sister she had killed; her other half she had lost.

Suddenly her trembling body stiffened as she yet again faced those same unnerving eyes. She had skilfully spotted them blocks away across the currently deserted city streets. But this was no longer some deluded vision... no this...this was definitely real. Snapped out of her trance she raged towards those firey blue eyes, towards the flesh and bones housing them.

She focused to make them out clearly as they charged rapidly towards her. With one large animalistic pounce the two bodies collided harshly into one another. Though her attacker was significantly smaller in mass both were infused with the raw strength of two hardened warriors. Her bare hand swiped the air to deliver a lethal bow into the jugular. _"Saya?!"_ a weak yet horrified voice shrieked out! _"Saya-sama?"_ She froze at the sound of such an eerily familiar voice. _"Riku-chan?!"_

TBC

* * *

Authors note: 

Is my in my opinion that Saya would retain some memory when awaking even without Hajis presence/Blood. I personally think the reason she lost all memory within the series was due to the trauma from the Vietnam incident. Whether you agree or disagree just know that is the reality of this story.

More characters to follow in the next chapters... why where you expecting someone else? Mwwa ha ha

Insert big puppy eyes here If you liked this story at all PLEASE review... Feedback is a blessing... con crit, gush, ramble or one liners are all welcome! Domo arigato to all that do!!!

* * *


	2. Miku

* * *

Authors note:

Post series...will contain series spoilers...lots...

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood+

Hi everyone! I hope you all liked the cliffy in last chapter. Some people said they were confused and didn't realize Saya had just woken up. So to clarify, yes Saya had just awakened in the first chapter. I wrote it that way intentionally to give the readers the feeling of confusion that Saya was experiencing when she first wakes.

Hope that helps!

* * *

Review:

With her bare hand she swiped the air to deliver a lethal bow into the jugular. "SAYA?!" a weak and horrified voice shrieked out! "Saya-sama?" She froze at the sound of such a familiar voice 'Riku-chan?'

* * *

**Closure by ashling-chan**

Chapter 2

"Miku"

* * *

Her whole world had frozen. There they both stood, locked in a fierce battle embrace yet remaining as still as the stones beneath them. 'Riku?' She couldn't process the moment. She tried to. It wasn't working. She couldn't even conceive it. Her mind seemed to freeze along with her traitorous body. The crisp early winter wind blew swiftly around them tossing Saya's long unmanaged hair with a wistful abandon. Slowly Saya's eyes focused upon the face below her. She looked upon the top of his head. It was covered in a boyish crop of dark ebony hair. Though the hair was similar in style it was not her beloved Rikus. It could never be. Saya grimaced to herself. 'Fool. How could I have thought? How dare him!' She turned to viciously glare down upon the intruder.

"Saya-sama?" the boy once again called out to her, his head turning slowly upright to reveal a soft genuine smile upon his face. Saya gasped. "Ri- Riku?" Saya stuttered. There was a long strained pause. "Gomen Saya... please call me Miku."



Saya released him in shock and now lacking the proper counter weigh fell to the pavement smacking herself hard on her bottom. Now towering above her, Miku gazed merrily down at her. Saya stared inspected him thoroughly. He looked just like Riku yet slightly older. She figured fourteen, no, maybe 15 years old, with glowing electric blue eyes and dusty onyx hair dressed in a bright yellow tank top and a short navy blue pleated skirt. 'Wait a minute...' Saya blinked twice. Miku just laughed happily at Sayas bewildered expression. It was Divas laugh thought Saya. It was Rikus voice. And it... it... it was a girl?! "Tell me Azura," Said Saya finally finding her words, "do you perhaps have a sister?" Miku just giggled and offered Saya a hand to stand up.

As they strolled along Miku chatted openly to Saya like they were the very best of friends. It was hard for Saya to find many words as the thick buzz of anticipation swirled inside her head. She couldn't think clearly. She couldn't think at all. Rapid emotions of pain, happiness, sorrow and a small trickle of hope washed though her. Her niece Miku was alive and well. Saya couldn't deny the disappointment from the first initial moments realizing Riku was not reborn before her. But now the elation of finding her dear niece bubbled forth a new spring of joyous possibilities to Saya. She was so glad for this bright splash of renewed reality.

How long had she been away? It didn't feel like three decades had passed but then again time was of no consequence for her. "It's been 15 years Saya-sama... you woke early!" Miku happily squealed! Even Miku herself winced at how childish she just sounded. Then they both laughed at themselves.

Saya was forever grateful for the cover of darkness this moonless night was providing. She didn't think she would have had the energy to explain herself walking nude along the busy afternoon streets covered in gray slim from head to foot. It surprised Saya that Miku hadn't mentioned it. Saya wondered if the twins ever got a shot at a "normal" childhood after all if occurrences like this didn't even faze her. A long while passed by quickly as Saya was filled in on all the gossip she had missed, both new and old. She had missed so much; marriages and births, happy memories and tragic deaths. She heard all about her second niece Akane, Mikus twin. How she shared Sayas wild red eyes and all the mischief the two brought to Kai as the youngsters grew up.

Miku was so happy to be the first to see Saya! Chatterbox that she was, she just couldn't contain herself... her Aunty was finally here! She couldn't wait to tell everyone back home...she stopped mid sentence... then she gasped as the guilt sunk in deeply.

For a few moments in time Miku had actually forgotten. How could she allow herself to be so happy during such a terrible time? She was so ashamed of herself. How could she forget... even if for an instant? Saya had noticed instantly as the bubbly girl beside her turned from carefree kid into a sober and shamed child grown old before time. 'What had just happened?' Thought Saya? Even though she just met her, Sayas heart squeeze in sadness for the girl. Saya realized just how much it must have hurt her own family to have seen her carefree attitude striped away virtually over night by all the madness her life suddenly unveiled. Something was deeply wrong, Saya knew it. "What is wrong Miku? Tell me!" Saya shook Mikus shoulders a little too roughly. Brilliantly blue eyes brimmed with tears before her. 

Miku turned away to avoid looking Saya in the eye. Saya released her and instead gently ruffled the hair atop Mikus head back and forth head in a sisterly fashion. "Come on now, we are family right? No secrets okay? " Miku turned back to Saya no longer able to hold back the flow of pain within her. Miku cried openly, buckets of tears streamed down her face as she dove head first into Saya's chest for a warm embrace. "Oh Saya-sama what am I going to do? What am I going to do?! There gone! Papa! Akane! There both gone!" Mikus slightly muffled voice was painfully clear to Saya. Sayas stomach lurched with the amount of dread filling her. She tried her best to comfort the poor child but her own fear was all that truly occupied her full attention. 'Oh god... Kai? Akane? What happened to the two of you? What happened?!'

**TBC**

* * *

Authors notes:

Mwaa haha...It's so fun to make cliffies after reading them from others for so long!

The Japanese meaning of the twins names are "Beautiful Sky" for "Miku" and "Deep Red" for "Akane".

Miku was too perfect... so just to let you know I didn't choose it because it rhymes with Riku! (That was just a bonus -)

* * *

Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasereview...more reviews inspiration more chapters faster updates!


	3. Akane

* * *

Auther's Notes

Hi! Sorry it's been so long since I've posted an update... I promise more chapters soon. This one is kind of short but only because it was way too long so I cut it into a few parts. Please Review... I need motivation!

There will be more characters next time I promise... you know it's coming!

* * *

Review

'Oh god... Kai? Akane? What happened to the two of you? What happened?!**'**

**

* * *

**

Closure By ashling-chan

Chapter 3

"Akane"

* * *

"Am I finally home," thought Saya. She looked wistfully at the restaurant front. The sun was just starting to dawn across the sky and it cast the old building in a lovely pink glow. The same handwritten sign from 15 years past hung bluntly in the wide, dirty window. Written sloppily across in familiar chalk writing was an advertisement of the daily specials. The writing was smeared and slightly faded 'Strange, looks like it's been some time since they've changed it.' thought Saya.

Saya turned to watch Mikuko. The young girl sat on her hands and knees as she rummage around the backside of an oversized planter left of the doorway. Her small hand finally grasped a small piece of medal. She pulled it out and held it up to Saya. Swinging from her hand on a brown, worn leather cord was the spare key to the restaurants main door.

With a turn of the latch the door swung open sharply, rattling loudly against the interior wall. Without a word between them the pair walked across the threshold. The place so was quiet and empty. It somehow possessed an eerie quality Saya did not recall being there years ago.

Saya looked around slowly, paused in step as if waiting for something. No, Someone. She expected Kai to rush down the stairs any moment and envelope her in an overzealous bear hug. But all remained still and Kai was nowhere to be found. Saya suddenly felt so alone.



The look on Miku's face was not easing her apprehension. 'What had happened here?' thought Saya. She knew there was no easy way around it; she must find out as much information as possible, as quickly as possible. 'Who knows how much time I have?' Saya thought to herself.

Miku disappeared from Saya's line of sight leaving the restaurant area briefly. Saya stood a daze in the familiar surroundings. Momentarily Miku returned offering Saya a clean towel to cover herself with. Saya looked confused for a second. Then awareness quickly dawned on her and she took the towel gratefully forcing a small smile in thanks. She was after all still naked and covered head to foot in grey goo.

"It seems as though it's going to be a very long day" spoke Saya finally. Her voice was hoarse and slow from lack of use. "Let me grab a shower and then...then we'll talk." Mikuko just nodded trying to smile bravely back at her Aunt. Saya turned to make her way to the bathroom. She paused in stride, locking eyes boldly with Miku. "I swear to you Miku, that whatever has happened, I'm here now and I **will** fix this." "Okay" replied Miku uncertainly, her wide eyes fixed solemnly on Saya's determined face.



Saya slowly made her way up the hollow stairs. She only hoped she had the power keep the promise she had just spoken.

* * *

Saya and Mikuko sat curled on the couch in the living space above the restaurant in matching fuzzy pink bathrobes. Saya wore Akane's; Miku's twins robe, and Miku obviously, wore her own robe. Miku had flinched subtly when she first saw Saya wearing it. Saya had pretended not to see her reaction but it had not gone by unnoticed.

Saya was gently sipping her jasmine tea as she watched Miku stare blankly at the pattern of loose leaves stuck to the bottom of her empty cup.

Saya waited patiently for Mikuko to start speaking. "Akane and I had always known we were different." Miku began. "But we didn't know how... or why... or what it all meant." Miku seemed to be struggling to find the right words in her head.

"We were always unnaturally strong physically. We never came down with common colds or flu's like the normal kids...and we didn't get scratched up so easily. But that was about it. We didn't know what we were, how we came to be. Papa just said we were special and not to tell others about our unique talents. But it was ok. We had each other. It was ironically very normal for us growing up. We helped Papa with the restaurant after school and spent most our time just hanging out together. We didn't really have many friends but when you have a twin... you can't ever really feel very lonely."

At that moment Saya's heart panged out for her own sister. But she kept quiet unwilling to interrupt Miku brave words.

"We never thought to ask questions. We were happy, we really were," Said Miku with watery eyes. "That is, until one day a few months ago..."

**__**

TBC

* * *

Auther's Note

Hehehe... I am so evil... PLEASE REVIEW... please!

* * *


	4. To Market We Will Go

**

* * *

**

Authers Note

Come on everyone let's see some reviews as a thank you for posting this next chapter up so quickly...

Lots more to come... bring on the drama... cheers!

**

* * *

**

**Closure by ashling-chan**

Chapter 4

To Market We Will GO

* * *

Two Months Ago

"Come on Mikuko!" hollered Akane standing far ahead down the road from her sister, scolding her tauntingly as usual. She cupped her hands around her face to become even louder. "Why are always soooooo slow!?" She bellowed so that everyone around would hear clearly. This had been their daily after school routine for far longer than Miku chose to remember. Mikuko glared daggers back at her sister.

Though they were twins, and thus by definition the same age, Akane had always taken on the "older sister" roll. She constantly teased Mikuko, picking on all of her obvious faults. "Your too slow, your too shy, and what boy is ever going to notice you if you don't ever come out of your shell?" Miku had just about enough. She sent another death glare her twin's way. 'Yikes' thought Akane. 'Mikuko is really pissed at me today...maybe I am being a little harsh.'

Akane stopped in the street and waited for Mikuko to catch up. "I'm sorry," she said pouting giving her "little sister' a big squeeze to prove her sincerity. She lifted her from off the ground spinning her around rapidly. "You know I love you too death right?" Akane said as she placed Miku's feet back on the pavement. "... yeah I know," sighed Miku wobbling slightly, still glaring at Akane yet with significantly less feeling behind it.

Akane gave Miku her best puppy dog eyes, attempting to look wounded. Miku couldn't help but giggle. "Fine, I forgive you. Besides, I could have it worse..." stated Miku. "I could have been born with your personality!" Laughing Miku pulled free of her sister and ran ahead at full speed. Akane stood dumbfounded at the cheeky remark. "MIKU! You...you... BRAT!!" Mikuko clearly heard her sister cursing her, now hot on her heels as they both bolted towards home.

"Afternoon Papa." panted Miku out of breath as she screeched to a halt waving at Kai from across the street. Kai stood sweeping the front walk of the family restaurant. He watched his daughter huffing and puffing from her seemingly mad sprint. "Hey Miku, how was school?" asked Kai blandly. He wasn't even fazed. Kai was used to his daughter's spats, slash random sparing sessions. He secretly thought it was quite amusing, though he would never tell them so.

Instead he would clear his thought to hid a laugh and tell them to behave and be more lady like. To which they would both fake a yawn and tell him "Papa your sooo old fashioned." If they had only known what he was up to at their age. Kai shuddered at the thought.



"So, where's your sister?" asked Kai. Before Miku could answer Akane came barrelling down the middle of the long road and tackled Mikuko to the ground with an ungraceful thud. Kai sighed to himself arguing under his breath weather he was too old or too young to deal with teenage girls. The twins were oblivious as usual. "I can't believe you won!" jabbed Akane. "I am not as slow as you seem to think!" quipped Miku. They helped each other off the ground smiling goofily together.

"Kaiiiii... we're starved what's to eat!" they said in unison. They always called him "Kai" and spoke in unison when trying to annoy him. It was working well. They could see the vein in his forehead start throbbing. Breaking into a fit of giggles they linked arms stepping though the restaurants doorway in search of their afternoon snack.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" They froze comically in place midstride. A long, narrow piece of paper was then dangled in front of them. "Awww... DAD!" they both whined. It was the monthly grocery list that they had forgotten this morning on the breakfast table. "Come on you two. You promised to help out today; I can't be in three places at once." Kai lightly commanded.

"Of course it could wait until tomorrow." He offered dramatically. " I think there's still enough left over liver we can have for dinner?" Miku and Akane turned green looking at each other then back at the list. "Liver... ewwwww..." they both said as they shuttered.

Without a second thought Akane grabbed the list and dashed away with Mikuko close behind her. "Bet I make it to the market before you do!" yelled Akane "You wish!" screeched Miku back as they disappeared down the road.



"Sigh...It's always the same with those girls." said Kai to no one in particular.

He was glad his girls turned out as normal as they were. So many times he worried if he had made too many mistakes. Not telling them about their true past, their mother, their powers and Saya.

"Growing up is hard enough without extra problems." He reminded himself. He didn't want them going though what Saya did. He would find out soon enough if the half truths he had spun had all been a terrible mistake. He still had time. Or so he though.

TBC

* * *

**Authers Note**

Akane always refers to Miku as Mikuko as an endearment towards her "little sister". The added "ko" means child.

* * *


End file.
